


Whoops, wrong remote

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Muzzles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vibrators, ruined orgasm, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: A little netflix and chill with about 100% more chill.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Whoops, wrong remote

“Hmm? What’s that? I can’t hear you darling, speak up,” Mistress coos, and she tries,  _ god  _ does she try.

Tries to beg, tries to shout, tries to get one ungarbled word through her gag, but there’s nothing. There’s just a moan, when the vibrator ticks up- _ up _ oh  _ fuck _ . J-just a...a whine when Mistress presses something else and her eyes roll back. Back into her head, back arching, please-please-please.

“Please? Is that what you’re trying to say pet?” Mistress asks, voice far away, voice right in her ear. She can’t--she doesn’t know. A click, and she can breathe again, pant through her nose and blink past the tears sticking her lashes together.

To watch, to see her Mistress sat on the couch, sprawled all lazy and languid, cheek propped on her fist, legs falling so perfectly  _ open _ . She can see soft-soft skin and a tease of lace that makes her moan through her gag, pitiful and longing. Just a taste? Please?

“Tsk, please what? Please fuck you? Ignore you? Turn the setting up until you’re cumming all over yourself?” Mistress laughs, full and fucking--

She rocks back, on her heels, even though she’s tied in place. Knees digging into the cushions, cheek pillowed on one supple thigh. On her knees with her hands pulled back. There’s nowhere to go, chest already shoved out, already throbbing. There’s nothing to do, hands locked behind her, nothing between her legs, no way to get what she--she needs ohh but yes- _ yes _ - **_yes!_ **

The vibrator it--so good, so much. She c-can’t--can’t think! Only this, the vibrator pressed inside of her, held in place with the harness around her hips. Pressing up yes-yes. And the harness strap tight over her clit, sliding and skating and  **_teasing_ ** every t-time she--she tries to get m-more. 

She doesn’t know what, doesn’t know where. Only thing is the burning pleasure lighting up her nerves, zinging down her spine. She’s right there, right there. Grunting in her throat? Yes, she thinks she is. Fall off Mistress’ thigh? Face digging into the cushions too? She--she doesn’t know. 

Breathing as hard as she can through her nose, because the gag fills up her mouth so good, makes her jaw ache just right and leaves her a drooling  _ mess _ . At her...she’s next to her Miss right? That’s where she was at the start, kneeling for her Mistress; bound, gagged, and writhing while Mistress watched her show. While Mistress  _ ignored  _ her.

Like Mistress is ignoring her now. She’s humping nothing, hips working-working at nothing. Begging for a little more, a little more, she just needs a little more.

Her nipples are already so hard, scraping against the couch.  _ Oh  _ she did slip off. Cheek pressed against the soft cushion, thighs aching with the effort of holding her up and rutting against  _ nothing _ .

How long? Too long. How soon? Not soon enough.

“Slutty little thing, aren’t you?” Mistress hums, doing something and she--she nooo.

No-no-no! She was almost there, right there. On the edge. Oh please-please, she wants to cum so bad, she’ll do anything! 

But she can’t say that. She can’t beg, can’t promise to be the very best girl for her Mistress. Even though she would be, she swears she would be!

“Does it hurt, baby?” and that lovely, gorgeous, perfect voice slides through the disappointment in her gut. The sinking cold thing that makes her shiver-shudder-shake with need to,  **_please_ ** let her.

“Poor baby, you wanna cum, don’t you?” not a question, not really, but she nods. Into the cough, dragging her cheek along the velvety soft that’s not what she wants. She wants soft skin back, Mistress’ thigh again. Please can she have it?

“Oh, well remember you asked for it baby,” Mistress sighs, a touch on the back of her head, smoothing along the nape of her neck. She likes that, oh it’s nice, and she’d lean into it if she could just get herself up but she c--

_ Fuck! _

She collapses as far as she’ll go. Legs spread as wide as the harness lets them. Humping nothing, forcing the strap against her clit. Harder harderrr. Ugh she’s there’s she’s right there. Mistress is so-so good to h--

Someone whines- _ shrieks _ - **_sobs_ ** . Muffled, through a gag or something. Someone thrashes, fights against the leather holding them. Who? Her. She thinks. She thinks it’s her who’s cumming, finally cumming, but it’s not. This isn’t--please!

The ache between her legs doesn’t settle, not even a little bit, and the cold thing in her belly tumbles over-over. Disappointment? Yes that. Because she gets that orgasm she’s been chasing but it doesn’t--it’s not anything like she wanted. Her heart’s pounding and her thighs are  _ soaked _ , but it’s not enough.

“Aww something wrong baby?” Mistress croons, sugar-sweet and bitter, and all she can do is shiver while gentle fingers comb through her hair. Half out of her head, but not all the way there. Not yet.

Mistress lifts her, so easy, and drags her back into her spot. On Mistress’ lap, hand on her nape, stroking her, holding her down and calm. Grounded and right where she loves to be. 

“Don’t worry, I know what’ll cheer you up,” and the vibes flick back on. Too much too much too much!

She screams against the gag, lips stretched in a hidden away smile. Ohh yes, rocks into it, because it hurts so good. All that stimulation. Her clit, her nipples, it’s overwhelming and perfect. God  _ fuck _ , her Mistress is  _ soo  _ good to her. 


End file.
